


It’s Always You

by Josifyx



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Banter, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Reunions, Romantic Friendship, Roommates, Sloppy Makeouts, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josifyx/pseuds/Josifyx
Summary: It's the beginning of a new school year at Salvatore University and that means new room assignments. Josie finds dealing with her new roommate, Penelope, challenging.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137





	1. And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> An angsty Posie college roommates fic.

“I cannot believe the luck you two have.10,000 girls on campus to dorm with and you two end up together while i’m stuck with some random chick.” Josie huffs as she flops on to the bed next to Lizzie.

“Oh c’mon Jo, no need to be a jealous third wheel.”

Josie glared at her sister. The 3 girls were hanging out in Hope and Lizzie’s new dorm room. Hope was unpacking her clothes while the twins watched. 

“I’m sure whoever you got isn’t nearly as bad as mine was last year.” Hope joked as she hung up a shirt.

“I don’t think anyone can be as bad as Dana.” Lizzie laughed. 

“Oh god what if i’m paired up with her.” Josie says, grabbing a pillow to bury her face in as she let out a over dramatic sigh.

“Only one way to find out.” Lizzie moves her eyes between Josie and the door.

“I can’t believe you’re kicking me out to have sex with your girlfriend. We’ve been here less than an hour and you already feel the need to break the place in.” Josie faked offense as she stood up, making her way to the door.

“Yeah, yeah, like it’s a surprise. We haven’t seen each other in a week, what did you expect?” Lizzie stood up to lead her sister out the door. 

She opened the door and gestured for her sister to walk out of it, but Josie stopped short.

“Just know, that while you two are banging i’ll probably be getting murdered by my creepy roommate.” Josie was barely able to get her sentence out before Lizzie pushed her into the hallway.

“We’ll make sure to pay our respects at your funeral.” Lizzie said before she smiled and shut the door.

“Let us know who it is!” Josie smiled as she heard Hope’s words muffled through the door. 

Josie was used to being a third wheel to the couple, ever since they got together 4 years ago. Although their personalities were completely different and it confused Josie how they were together, they were perfect for each other. If Josie was being honest, she couldn’t name a happier couple. She hoped to find love like theirs some day. That being said, she’s constantly excluded. She hates it but it’s her own fault. She has her own friends, but they’re mostly just there for her to make appearances in order to keep up her social status. Ever since she joined the cheer team sophomore year, she was expected to be hanging out with them. And she did. A few of them she likes and actually considers them to be her friends like Maya and MG. They might actually be her best friends now that Hope and Lizzie are always together. So it was no surprise when her best friend texted her to check in.

_Sooooo who’s your new roomie?? - maya_

_I’m too scared to check… - Josie_

_You’re going to find out eventually just get it over with. I want to know!” - maya_

_Who’d you end up with?” - Josie_

Josie typed as she approached the dorm room door with her assigned number on it.

_Sasha. Thank god. - Maya_

Damn. Besides Maya, Lizzie, and Hope, that was Josie’s best bet.

_Okay, I'm about to walk in. Wish me luck. - josie_

_Just go in already. - maya_

Josie gave out one last sigh before she pushed open the door. She walked in, eyes looking dreadfully around the room anticipating to find whatever nightmare of a roommate she’d be forced to endure all year. She was relieved when her eyes settled on a pile of lone luggage.

_She’s not here. Thank god. - Josie_

She rolled her luggage to the side of the room that she figured was hers, due to the suitcases claiming the other. She sat on her bed as she went to check Maya’s reply.

_Damn. Well you can find out who she is later. There’s a welcome back party in the woods that some frat boys are throwing tonight. We’re going. - Maya_

_Fine but I’m leaving early. I want to unpack before I go to bed. - Josie_

_Okay looser. Come to my room. - Maya_

Josie turned her phone off and put it in her pocket. She gazed around the room. So far it was pretty empty. Her roommate had yet to unpack their stuff either except for a record player and some books that were set up on the desk on her side of the room. The dorm was nicer than the one she had last year. The room was the last one in the hallway so it was bigger than most of the others and had more windows than a typical room. It was nice, for a dorm, but Josie would have prefered last year’s room if it meant that she was still rooming with Lizzie. They were able to convince their dad to let them room together since he was the headmaster, but unfortunately he got fired for being in an “unsafe condition” due to his recently found alcoholism before he could do them a favor again.

When Maya and Josie arrived at the party, they must have been the last ones to show up because it was packed. 

“MG sure knows how to throw a party.” Josie commented as Maya led the two through the crowd.

“I don’t know how he does it. Keep an eye out for him.” 

It took awhile for the girls to swerve through the crowd of people but they eventually found their friend group drinking in the old mill. They all greeted each other, this being their first time seeing each other since last year. 

“Josie. Hey, can we talk?” Connor took her arm and pulled her aside.

She nodded and gave him a look to continue when they were far enough away from the group.

“You look good.” He looked her up and down.

“Save it. What’s this about?” She crossed her arms, losing the patience to deal with him.

“Look, I know I messed up-”

“Yeah.” Josie interrupted him with a scoff as she rolled her eyes.

“But it’s a new year and you’re the cheer captain and I’m the football captain this year. People are expecting us to be together.” He tried to take her hands in his but she quickly moved them.

“Funny how none of that mattered when you had your tongue down Dana’s throat.” Josie shot back.

Towards the end of last school year Josie caught the two in the janitors closet. But it wasn’t until she found out over the summer that they had been sleeping together for 3 months that she ended things with him.

“It was one time!”

Josie glared at him.

“Okay it was a lot more than once but it was a mistake.” 

“You’re only saying that because she dumped you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have better things to do with my time than talk to you.” She pushed past him as she made her way back to Maya and the rest of the group.

“I’m leaving.” Josie whispered to Maya as she rejoined her.

“You okay?” Maya looked concerned.

“I’m fine. Just not in the party mood. Text me later.” She said before she turned and left.

It didn’t take Josie as long as she thought it would to unpack everything. So when she finished at a decent hour, she laid in her bed and pulled out a book that was on her “to read” list. It wasn’t until she felt herself drifting to sleep, that someone burst into the room. Or someones to be exact. Josie looked up as the couple locked the door and made their way to the bed all while their lips were attached to one another’s. Josie couldn’t tell who they were at first due to the dull light of the lamp being the only source of light and her lack of wanting to checking it out due to her rising levels of discomfort. When things were starting to heat up between the two Josie decided she’d better speak before she put herself in a situation there was no coming back from.

“Um?” She cleared her throat, instantly getting their attention as the boy was quick to distance himself from the girl.

“Of course. My roommate is a cockblocker.” The girl growned.

Josie finally looked over at the pair, eyes landing on the boy first. “MG?” The shock seeped through her words. It wasn’t long after that that her eyes wandered over to the girl on the bed, immediately making eye contact with her. 

MG apologized. Or at least Josie thinks he did. She was too focused on the other girl to hear his words. She could recognize those green eyes anywhere and by the way the girl was looking at her, Josie figured she did too. MG stared between the two, growing awkward as they stared at each other, silence and tension quickly filling the room.

“Well… I’m gonna go. Nice to see you, Jo.” He gave a smile before he hurried out the door.

It took Josie a few seconds to process before she could get any words to form.

“You’re back.”

“I’m back.” The girl gave a sad smile.

Looking into those eyes she used to know so well, it kick-started Josie’s memory as flashbacks of her played in her mind.

_“I miss her.” Josie tried to hold back the tears in her eyes as she laid in the grass beside her best friend, Penelope. Her gaze directed toward the sky._

_Penelope didn’t say anything. Instead she reached over and intertwined her fingers with Josie’s. Her thumb rubbed gently over her knuckles, signaling for her to continue. She was always good at getting Josie to talk._

_“I haven’t seen her in 6 months. I know she’s busy with whatever work she’s doing or not doing, but I kind of thought she'd be here for our first day of high school, ya know? And I know it’s tearing Lizzie apart that she isn’t here, and I hate that I can’t fix that for her.”_

_Penelope let go of her hand and turned towards her, propping her head up with her elbow so that she could look Josie in the eyes._

_“It’s not your problem to fix. It’s tearing you apart just as much as it is her.” Josie searched her face, not knowing what to say. When she remained silent Penelope continued, returning to her position laying back down on her back and looking up at the sky, grabbing Josie’s hand again. Giving it a little reassuring squeeze. “I’m sorry that your mom isn't here for you. But I am. And I’ll always be here for you, Jojo.”_

Josie shook her head, trying to rid the memories that were flooding her brain.

“Um, when did you uh, when did you get back?”

Guilt flashed over Penelope’s face as she answered.

“3 years ago.”

“Really? Last I remembered, it’s been 5 years.” Josie furrowed her brow.

“Surprise?” Penelope winced as she shrugged hoping it would somehow help her out of the situation.

“You’re unbelievable. Of course the first time I see you after 5 years you’re making out with my best friend and somehow you’ve ended up as my roommate. Fate really hates me.” 

Josie can’t stand to look at her anymore so she rolls her eyes before she gets in bed and turns to face the wall.

“Shouldn’t we talk about this?” Penelope asks.

“We had 3 years we could have talked. I think we're past that. Goodnight.” With that she turns off the lamp.

The room is silent the rest of the night except for the sound of the sheets rustling as they turned in their beds throughout the night.

Josie should hate Penelope. She really should. But damn… she looks better than Josie remembered. This was going to be a long school year.


	2. I'm Here Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not wanting them to be distant all year, Penelope tries her best to squeeze herself back into Josie’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a story plan for this fic so I'll probably be updating fairly often. Also, feedback is always appreciated thank you haha

Penelope awoke the sound of Josie rushing around the room as she got ready.

“What are you in such a hurry for?” Penelope yawned as she sat up and stretched, watching the other girl frantically scramble around.

“The faster I get ready, the less I have to see you.”

Penelope was surprised by this side of Josie. The cold and stubborn side of her. Penelope was used to the Josie who would shy away from saying how she felt or when she was hurt. Her pure and overly caring heart was always trying to take care of everyone else and now she was actually taking care of _herself_? Penelope wondered what else was different about the girl she once knew so well.

“Is this how you’re going to treat me all year?”

Penelope was honestly shocked and confused by just how mad Josie actually was at her. Sure she expected there to be some contention towards her, they had been pretty close before she left after all, but she figured the girl would forget and move on like you normally would when a friend leaves. Or that she would be the least bit happy to see her again. She didn’t expect Josie to act as if she was the actual devil for not telling her she was back sooner.

“I don’t know, are you going to actually _be_ here all year?” Josie stopped what she was doing long enough to turn around and glare and Penelope before she returned to whatever she was doing.

And okay Penelope kind of deserved that.

“Josie-” But before she could defend herself, Josie was speaking again.

“I don’t have time for this. My friends are waiting for me.” And she was out the door with her stuff before Penelope could form any words.

The raven haired girl sighed as she flopped back on her bed.

This year is going to be miserable if it’s going to go on like this, but Penelope is too stubborn to let that happen, so she thinks about what she can do to get Josie to talk to her and sort things out. And if Penelope has been listening to her correctly, the last thing Josie wants is to see her right now. So what better way to get Josie to crack than to oppose her wishes. 

Penelope quickly gets up out of her bed and quickly throws on some clothes and make-up before she grabs her things and runs out the door, set on following her plan. If Josie was going to avoid her all day, Penelope was going to make it impossible. 

“Rough night? You look like shit.” 

Josie turned to see Maya falling into step with her as they walked towards the cafeteria.

“Thanks.” Josie rolled her eyes before continuing. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“You like your roommate that much, huh?” Maya smirked.

“Quite the opposite actually, but it’s a long story.” 

“Well lucky for you I have to give Ethan his book before class, but we will talk about it later.” The girl said before she turned and backwards walked down the hallway, waiting for Josie’s response.

“Okay fine see you later.” They smiled at each other before they went their separate ways.

When Josie walked into the lunchroom, it didn’t take her eyes long to locate her group sitting at their usual table. It took her even less time to notice that Penelope was sitting with them. And they were laughing? Oh god what was she telling them? Josie tried to compose herself as best as she could as she approached the table with Penelope, Kaleb, Connor, Dana, Sasha, Sebastian and Alyssa.

“Josie, hey.” Alyssa was the first to notice Josie’s appearance at the table. “We were just talking about you.”

_Perfect. Josie thought._

“You were?” She tried to hide how nervous she was as she sat in the seat beside Penelope, who was gesturing for her to sit in it.

“Yeah, Penelope was just telling us about how you’re roommates.” Kaleb added from beside her.

“Oh, yeah, right.” Josie calmed down a bit.

“Does Jed know about this?” Connor wiggled his way into the conversation, jealousy lacing his question because of course it was just like him to cause drama.

“Yes, wouldn’t want alpha boy to think you’re banging his sister.” Sebastian smirked at the two.

Josie couldn’t help the rush of blood that was starting to flood her cheeks but she was relieved to see that Penelope was a little flustered herself for a split second before she returned to her smug self. Thankfully, everyone at the table just rolled their eyes as if it was a routine at his comment and continued their conversation.

“Anyways, she was just saying how good of friends you two are and so far I like her so I’ll accept if she wants in the group.” Alyssa continued.

And of course the one time Alyssa is easily letting someone into their group it’s someone Josie is opposed to. Josie looked to Penelope, whose face was as smug as ever.

“I don’t think she-” Josie started but was cut off by Penelope.

“I’m in.” 

The smile she gave Josie told her that she knew exactly what she was doing.

“Perfect.” Alyssa smiled.

_Yeah. Just perfect. Josie thought._

Josie turned to face Penelope after she had followed her out of the lunchroom when the first bell to go to class rang.

“What are you doing?” Josie didn’t bother to hide how annoyed she was. She actually made it more obvious so that Penelope would get the hint that she’s not wanted around.

“Oh you know, just going to chem.” She answered nonchalantly.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Josie sighed as she rubbed her forehead, already getting a headache from having to deal with this girl.

Josie should be asking Penelope how she’s so good at getting under her skin, but instead she's asking the universe why it hates her.

“Great. This day is just great.” Josie mumbled as she turned around and walked into class.

She let out an even bigger sigh when she noticed that all the tables were full except for one, leaving her and Penelope as lab partners. She refrained from saying anything and walked over to the table defeated, followed by a pleased Penelope.

No matter how much she tried, Josie wouldn’t talk to her all class long. Aside from a few “pass me that”s. Josie was harder to break than she thought. But the day wasn’t over yet. 

They had different classes the next two periods but Penelope lit up when she spotted Josie in her creative writing class. Thankfully the spot next to Josie had yet to be filled when Penelope arrived.

“Awe, you saved me a seat.” Penelope smiled as she sat next to the pouting brunette.

Penelope was enjoying this far more than she should be. 

In response, Josie rolled her eyes for probably the 30th time today.

Penelope spent the majority of class writing Josie notes, who would then crumple them up and throw them back. 

“C’mon read at least one of them.” Penelope begged as Josie threw another one of her attempts back at her.

“No. Now shut up and do your assignment.” Josie leaned forward in her chair so that Penelope was out of her view and she continued to work on her short story.

Penelope cursed on the inside. _Why did Josie Saltzman have to be so difficult, ugh._

It didn’t take Josie long to clear the room when the bell rang. And Penelope could have chased after her if she really wanted to, but she was getting tired. If she was going to get through to Josie, she was going to need to know more about her. She’s not the same Josie she used to be. She had gotten a few helpful hits from Jed this morning about who she hung out with and what classes she was in, but she needs more. _Who do I know that has known Josie longer than me?_

Hope Mikaelson.

It wasn’t hard to track the girl down. She ran into the girl in the commons after a few minutes of looking. 

“You finally decided to join the land of the living.”

Hope would have been surprised to see Penelope if she hadn’t been in contact with her this whole time.

“Figured it was about time.” Penelope said as she approached the redhead.

“Have you run into Josie yet?” Hope closed her book to give Penelope all her attention.

“Yep and she hates me.” The raven haired girl sighed as she flopped onto the armchair across from her.

“I’m sure she’s happy to see you.” Hope tried to reassure her.

“No, I’m pretty sure she hates me. She won't even talk to me and I’m her roommate.” Penelope countered.

“Well you did leave for 5 years without saying goodbye. How did you expect her to react?” 

“I don’t know. Better than this. I’ve been trying to get her to talk to me all day but she’s changed since I last saw her.”

“It’s been 5 years, Penelope. Of course she’s different. But she’s also still the Josie you knew. She’ll warm back up to you eventually.”

Hope started to open up her book again as if she was expecting the conversation to be done, but she looked up when Penelope continued.

“Well, you’ve known her this whole time. What have I missed?” Penelope leaned forward, her face resting on her hands, ready to learn.

“You’re really asking me to summarize the last 5 years of Josie’s life?” Hope gave her a pointed look.

“Yes.” Penelope remained intentive.

“Fine.” Hope sighed.

After talking with Hope for about 20 minutes, Penelope learned the basics that had taken place in Josie life during the past 5 years. She joined the cheer squad freshman year, started dating Connor sophomore year, her parents got divorced junior year, she graduated senior year, got a scholarship, got dumped by Connor, her dad became an alcoholic, she started college, got back together with Connor, her dad lost his job, Connor cheated on her, they broke up, and now she’s in her sophomore year of college.

_Damn. I should have been there for her._

Penelope thought to herself as she walked back to her room after her talk with Hope. She wasn’t surprised that Josie had gotten a scholarship, graduated, and was now attending college, no, what confused her was the fact that she joined the cheerleading team and dated Connor of all people. The Josie she knew never even mentioned having an interest in joining cheer. The Josie she knew only cared about school and her friends and family. The Josie she knew used to listen and laugh while Penelope made fun of people like Connor. And here she was dating him? Twice, just so he could cheat on _her_? Unbelievable. Penelope sat on her bed to think over everything she just learned when she made it back to her room.

“You’re a dick.” Josie said as she marched up to Jed in the halls after her classes. He knew what this was about and told the group he was talking to to scram before Josie made a scene in front of them. “Why didn’t you tell me she was back?” 

He could see the anger radiating on her face when he turned his attention back to her and he tried his best to not add to the fire.

“It wasn’t my place to tell.” He hoped his calm demeanor would help cool her down.

“I’ve been friends with you for years and I’ve talked to you for years about how worried I was about her and this whole time you knew she was back.” Josie didn’t mean to let out all her anger onto him but she couldn’t contain it.

“Look, I know. I’m sorry I didn’t want to lie to you but I couldn’t say anything.” 

“Why not?” Josie kept her brow furrowed as she waited for his response.

“She asked me not to. I really think you should talk to her about this.” Jed placed a hand on her shoulder hoping to comfort her.

Surprisingly, it worked. Josie let her gaze fall to the floor as she closed her eyes and to a deep inhale to calm down before she looked back up at him. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

It’s not that Josie was so against talking to Penelope. If she was being honest she was dying to talk to Penelope. What Josie was scared of was having to hear Penelope’s side of things because she knows that once she hears it, it’ll be a lot harder to hate her. Penelope leaving hurt Josie more than she cares to admit and she’s channeled that pain in the way she knows best, through hating the girl. And Josie’s not ready to find out what happens when that hate is gone. But she knows she needs to. 

So Josie finds herself in her room, walking towards the person she’s been running away from, and sits on the bed next to her.

“Hey.” Penelope shifts in her spot, cautiously moving closer to her and Josie could tell she wasn’t expecting this.

“We should talk.” She said trying to convince _herself_ more than tell Penelope. 

Josie hadn’t looked at the other girl since she entered the room. Instead her gaze was trained on her hands as she fiddled with her fingers.

“Yeah.” Penelope watched the girl, admired her. She remembered the way Josie would do that whenever she was nervous and it brought a sad soft smile to her face.

There was a beat of silence where neither one of them said anything. Both too focused on how much they had to say and how afraid they were to do so.

It was Josie who finally broke.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were back?” She still couldn’t bring herself to look up from her hands.

Penelope studied the way Josie’s gaze remained on her hands, but didn’t miss the hurt spreading through her features. She bit her lip as she went to answer.

“I was going to. You were actually the first person I was going to visit. But then I saw how happy you looked and I didn’t want to ruin that.”

That got Josie to look at her. Her brow furrowed into puzzlement as she pieced together Penelope’s words.

“What do you mean you saw how happy I looked? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Penelope took a deep breath, knowing Josie wouldn’t be too happy with her.

“I saw you. The day I got back. 3 years ago.” Josie stayed silent, willing Penelope to continue. “I was looking out the window and I saw you, Hope and Lizzie laying on the grass in your front yard. You had this huge smile on your face and I watched as you laughed at something Lizzie said. You looked genuinely happy… without me. And I didn’t want to walk back into your life and change that. So I let you move on and forget about me.” 

When Penelope finished, she searched Josie’s face for any sign of what she was feeling, but the expression she wore was unrecognizable. 

“You thought I was happy, Penelope? My life was falling apart. That was the year everyone left me. That was the day my parents told us they were separating. That was the year Lizzie and Hope got together and left me behind. And it didn’t help that I was still recovering from you abandoning me.” Josie took a pause in the middle of her speech, looking away from Penelope and back to her hands. “I needed you and you weren’t there. And all this time I thought I couldn't talk to you because you were in juvie when it turns out you were just a call away.” 

Penelope could see Josie on the verge of tears, so she moved closer and took Josie’s shaking hands in her own. Penelope felt her own breath hitch at the contact, not realizing how bad she wanted to touch the other girl till now. She could tell Josie’s reaction was the same when she intertwined their fingers. Both of them relishing in the slightest bit of contact.

“Hey, I’m here now.” She moved her thumb slowly over the girl’s knuckles, hoping to comfort her. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you and believe me, it hurts me that I hurt you, but I don’t want to fight anymore.” Josie lifted her gaze to meet Penelope’s pleading eyes.

Josie took a second before she let out a quiet, “me too.”

“We’ve missed out on so much time together and I don’t want to waste anymore of it.”

Josie nodded in agreement. “I guess we can try this whole friendship thing again.” She offered a small smile, which Penelope was quick to return.

“I’d like that.”

They ended the conversation with a long overdue hug that lasted longer than it should have, but neither one of them could will themselves to pull away. Just letting themselves sink deeper into each other's arms and basking in how much they’ve missed this. How much they missed being able to talk to each other, how they missed being able to hug each other. Sure they still had some things to talk about, maybe even some things to come clean about in Penelope’s case, but for the first time in years, they were both content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's any ships/friendships/characters you want to interact or see or if you just want to see what I have in mind

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Posie and just had the motivation to write this. I'll probably continue it even if no one likes it bc I like the idea haha


End file.
